Family Chat
by blackrose538
Summary: Sometimes it needs a little surprise to realize how much and how fast children grow up today. Erin goes and talks to Nicky after her great dinner surprise. Post-Ep 6 "Smack Attack" Erin/Nicky


_Okay, so after Friday's Blue Bloods episode was full of great moments I decided to finally write my own Blue Bloods fanfic :) I'm a little nervous about it, because it's the first BB story I wrote and the show's still young, so we don't know that much about the characters yet, but I just had to try it. So, please be kind, even if it sucks, okay?_

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of that great show! _**

_Alright, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Family Chat**

It had been a long day for Erin. Actually she wanted to be home for dinner but then, just as she wanted to leave a new case had come up and so she had to stay longer. She hated missing the family dinner. It was one of the rare times the whole family would be together, discussing the latest case that Danny was working on, or discussing the latest news or just sharing some old stories. But it wasn't only the job and today that were tough for her. It had been the whole week. Ever since she and Frank had gone to the Gala things had been strained between Erin and Nicky. The Gala and the reason why they were there, reminded Erin of her mother, Mary. She couldn't help but cry when she was home. Of course Nicky had asked her why she was crying, but Erin just couldn't tell her. She had to be strong and she had to get through this. She couldn't burden her daughter with her sorrows and worries. She just wanted to keep it away from her, but as Nicky gets older, Erin knew she couldn't keep it from her forever. She was too much of a Reagan and too much into family to just stop asking Erin if something was obviously bothering her. When Nicky told her that she just wanted to have an opinion from now on, Erin of course was a bit stressed, but she could also understand her young daughter, as she was just the same in many ways, although she would never admit it. Linda saying she was happy to have boys wasn't really helping either, although she was right. She hadn't had that much trouble with their boys than Erin sometimes had with Nicky. Still she loved her daughter and Nicky knew that, even though she sometimes was mad at her.

Finally, after a long day and long week Erin managed to get home. Having missed dinner and being home late she was just tired and happy to finally be home where her family was. Erin opened the door to the family house and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"_Hello! It's me!" she called out and got an answer from her granddad, telling her they were in the kitchen._

"_Sorry I missed… dinner" she said as she walked into the kitchen only to find Nicky, Frank and her granddad standing in the kitchen, the small table set for just the four of them. _

"_You didn't miss dinner." Frank said._

"_What's all this?" Erin asked in wonder, looking at the table and then listening as Nicky and Henry tell her what they're about to have for dinner. Erin looked surprised as she noticed that it was all of her favorites and looked at her dad first._

"_It was all Nicky's idea." He said._

_Erin looked at her daughter, surprise, but also love in her eyes as she said: "Thank you sweetie." A big smile tugged on her face._

"_C'mon before it gets cold." Was all that Nicky said. _

They had enjoyed their dinner and Erin was really proud of her daughter. She would have never imagined her doing something like this for her, but when she surprised her with that dinner, which wasn't as easy to prepare as it was to eat afterwards, she was once more feeling the deep love and pride for her daughter. Erin knew that Frank had talked to Nicky and helped her to understand why her mother actually was the way she was. After dinner Erin told Nicky that she didn't need to do the clean up she and Frank would take care of it. As surprised as Nicky was, she didn't ask and just left her mother and granddad alone in the kitchen. As they were alone in the kitchen Erin looked at her father, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Never thought she would do something like that for me…" Erin said. "You knew it, didn't you?"

"Well, someone had to help her making her first big dinner, right?" Frank said, the smile still on his lips. "Besides, she wanted to surprise you and make you feel better."

"Thanks dad."

After the clean up is done Erin went in search of her daughter, finding her sitting on the couch in the porch, staring into the dark night. Erin went over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders, holding her close.

"Thanks for tonight, sweetie. It was amazing." Erin whispered into her ear, causing her daughter to look up.

"You know, that day when granddad came after me… he said life's unfair but I can be fair. I'm sorry I was angry at you, but… you know… sometimes I wish you would just come and sit down with me, talking to me… I mean, talking about what's bothering you and not treating me like a child." Nicky said quietly, looking into her mother's eyes.

"I know but sometimes I just can't talk about things… I just want to keep it away from you and be strong for you. I know this all hard on you. You're going through enough already."

"Yeah, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know, sweetie. You proved that today and I can't thank you enough. But it's hard for me to let go. I know what horrible things can happen to you out there in this big city… I've heard enough and I've seen enough to just want to keep you near me for the rest of your life, just to protect you and make sure nothin' like that happens to you."

"I know mom. I love you." Nicky said and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, letting Erin hold her close. Erin kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, sweetie, although I might seem over concerned at times." She whispered as she just held her daughter, enjoying the alone time and closeness with her. From now on, she would try to make a difference. She would try to talk to her more often and she would try to treat Nicky like the young woman she actually was.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_What do you think? Please just leave me a small note, okay? I really need your opinion! THANK YOU!_

**___blackrose538_**


End file.
